Your love is killing me
by Usa-chan13
Summary: After an attack by Naraku, Kagome is close to death from blood loss. Inuyasha gives her some of his blood not knowing the consequence. The consequence of Giving a human Demon blood. How will things work out for the group with a hanyou Kagome? What danger will she put her self into?
1. Chapter 1

**I usually do Sailor Moon fanfictions , but this show is just too epic not to write about! Plus I really love Kagome, and always felt so bad for her when Kikyo came along. So I'm dedicating this one to her. I really hope you guys enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"Inuyasha, We must hurry! If not I'm afraid Lady Kagome's life will be at risk." Miroku said in a voice full of worry.  
Inuyasha ran as fast as possible. He was terrible wounded, but not as bad as the girl on his back. The young miko was covered in her own blood. Her uniform shirt wasn't even white anymore it was stained red.  
It didn't make sense to him. What went wrong? They were fighting another one of Naraku's puppets. It didn't even look at Kagome once until it attacked her. It's tentacles stabbed her straight through her side. Luckily it didn't hit one of her organs. Though she was losing so much blood that no one knew if she would survive. All they could do was pray for her well being.

After a few minutes they made it too Kaede's place, but Kagome was even worse. Every once in a while she would cough out blood, and mutter things that they couldn't understand. Inuyasha placed her down on a bed made of straw, but Kaede forced him outside the hut.  
"Hey Inuyasha, Is Kagome Going to be ok?" Shippo mumbled. He held in his tears as best as he could but his tears silently fell to the floor.  
"Shippo stop crying! Kagome is stronger then that." Inuyasha paused. "I hope," He mumbled.  
They all fell silent until Kaede came out of the hut shaking her head. All of their heads shot up quick.  
"I'm sorry. Kagome isn't going to make it through this..."  
"No!" Inuyasha pushed pass everyone, and ran into the hut as fast as he could. He looked at Kagome and noticed her skin was becoming pale. As he felt her head, He noticed how cold she was. She was WAY to cold for his liking.  
"Damn it Kagome! Don't you die on me!"  
He looked away from her, and put his attention on her book bag. Their had to be something from the future that could help her. Kagome's time had everything.

He dug through it and threw everything that wasn't useful to him. He continued that until his eye caught hold of a contraption. He seen her use it once on a villager. It's a tool where you can give your blood to someone else without hurting the other person.  
Somehow he figured out how to connect it to them both, and activated it. He winced when it started, but he was able to overcome the nauseous feeling.  
After about fifteen minutes the job was done, and he was able to leave the hut knowing Kagome was going to live.

 **This is Short because it is a prologue. Most chapter will be around 1,000 through 4,000 words long I promise! I hope you enjoyed it so far. Even though this chapter was quite boring, the future chapters WILL involve lots of action .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabrina huish- Thank you so much! You're the first reviewer on this story and you really made my day! Plus I'm super glad you like the idea!**

 **I'm so sorry if there are alot of typos! I was typing this really fast so I could get another chapter out.**

He dug through it and threw everything that wasn't useful to him. He continued that until his eye caught hold of a contraption. He seen her use it once on a villager. It's a tool where you can give your blood to someone else without hurting the other person.

Somehow he figured out how to connect it to them both, and activated it. He winced when it started, but he was able to overcome the nauseous feeling.  
After about fifteen minutes the job was done, and he was able to leave the hut knowing Kagome was going to live.

* * *

The group silently waited outside. They just wanted to see Kagome walk out of the hut putting on a smile, Like she always did. Though, it just never happened. Every once in a while they would hear her cough, but no signs of movement.  
Until...A scream erupted from inside.  
"KAGOME!" They all ran towards the hut pulling out their weapons. Even Shippo wanted to fight!  
When they were only feet away a barrier erupted and knocked them all backwards. Kagome's screams stayed and they were only able to stand there.

"Damn it.. Wait Red tesseiga!" He unshiefed his sword once again with a swing it turned into the red barrier breaking sword. He swung his sword again, but it didn't work he flipped over and over again. The screaming stopped, but the barrier didn't come down.

Was Kagome Ok? Why was she screaming? ...Is she Dead? All those questions swam around Inuyasha's head. He hoped for the best. That His blood was enough to keep her alive. What if Naraku poisoned her? Or if he cursed her or something!  
No, He wouldn't let any more harm happen to the girl. Even if he had to Kill Naraku with his bare hands. He would do anything. Kill anything.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice spoke. Everyone looked over to see a girl standing in the door way, but it's not what they expected.  
Instead of Kagome's human ears, Black dog ears like Inuyasha's rested on top of her her head. Her Blue eyes were now a greenish color, and instead of nails she had claws

"Hey you guys!" She said in happiness. They said nothing, but looked at her blinking and rubbing their eyes.  
"Uh Kagome-sama is that you?" Miroku asked in pure shock.  
His words made her ears twitch in curiosity. She thought to herself. 'Wait what just twitched?' Her hands slowly reached up but shook in fear. Her eyes wide, and she took heavy breaths. Her hand finally reached her new ears, and she rubbed them slowly. She then examined her hands and noticed how sharp her nails were.  
A bright smile took over her features. It was everything she ever wanted. To be like Him!

"Inuyasha what did you do!?" Sango shouted so loud that all the birds around seemed to fly away quickly.  
"I didn't do anything! Damn it don't blame this on me!" He shouted taking a step back.

"Inuyasha It seems ye broke the rules. Did Ye give her Demon blood?" Kaede said examining Kagome's condition, and then back to Inuyasha's stressed state.

"Well I gave her some of my blood, but I didn't think it would turn her into this!"  
"What are you trying to say Inuyasha!" Kagome said shooken up a bit. Her eyes were holding back tears, and her body tensed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha didn't think of her as a person anymore..

"Kagome I didn't mean it like that!" Everyone stopped talking.  
"Wait so Kagome's a hanyou?" Shippo asked climbing onto Kagome's shoulder while every one nodded in horror.

 **This will be my last SHORT chapter. The more the story goes on the better the story will get!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A new chapter! It's a bit longer then the last ones so I'm a bit happy about that. Though, the number is small I'm glad it atleast grew a little in size._

* * *

They all sat their dumbfolded no one really could think of anything to say! Everyone would stare at Kagome when she sat down next to them.  
"Hey Kagome are you still injured?" Sango spoke quietly. The black haired girl shook her head no. Surprisingly her wounds were completely healed. Not even a scratch rested on her body. They went Quiet again. They all just continued to stare until Kagome got up in ignominious. Her cheeks were flushed. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this.  
''Well I'm going home for a bit." She stated with her head down. Which gave them a good sight of her ears.  
She turned around and tried to run away, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm, And put something on her head. "Take it! I think your mom wouldn't appreciate me turning you into a half demon." She looked to notice it was his baseball cap. She looked up with tears in her now Greenish eyes. Though She was smiling. They were tears of joy. She was happy?  
"Inuyasha-kun My mother might be upset but this is the happiest I ever been in my life!" She screamed out in joy which made everyone's eyes widen. Even Inuyasha's, Kagome clung to his chest tightly. He wanted her to be happy but not like this. He never would of wanted this.

"Kagome, Damn it! You're not staying like this! There has to be a way to turn you back into a human."  
"What if I don't want to be Human! Have you ever thought of my decisions?" She screamed back clutching his Haori **(1)** Tighter.  
"Kagome Do you want to be a monster! Can't you see I'm giving up my human blood just to be a full demon! Do you know why, Because Hanyou's aren't accepted! Do you want to live in a world that hates half demons? Meanwhile here you are a half Demon! Why would you want to throw away your only peace?" He shouted into her ear forgetting how her ears were now even more sensitive then they used too.  
Her bright smile faded, and turned into one with Sorrow. She bit her lip. Though, her fangs rubbed up against them and put punctured her pink lips drawing blood.

"Inuyasha...Sit That was the one moment where I was truly happy. I was happy that I could finally understand how you feel, but you ruined it. You ruin everything for me. You said I gave up my last bit of peace, but you know what? You took that a long time ago."

Inuyasha's eyes met hers. Her eyes were full of emotion, but his eyes looked glazed over. He couldn't understand what she was saying? Was he truly the one that made her made her miserable? Her look was one that a suicidal girl would wear. Which worried everyone!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Her sobs continued, but no one made any movement except Inuyasha who was hugging her and rubbing her head. Though, her crying stopped, and moaning was heard from the girl.  
"Kagome?" The group spoke in symphony.  
He let go of her when she starting making more menacing noises, but what he saw wasn't good. It was a complete nightmare. He would do anything to un-see it. Kagome's eyes were a dark red instead of the green color, and her fangs slightly stuck out of her mouth. Worst of all A demonic Aura surrounded her. He had to admit she was cute either way. Even in her nightmarish form, she glowed. Her beauty was almost intoxication most of the time. Even now.

"What's wrong with Kagome!?" Shippo shouted with deep concern. Yet fear also. He leaped onto Sango's shoulder and each breath he took was noticed by the Demon slayer.  
"Get out of here all of you! I'll handle her." The half breed spoke calmly.  
"Are you sure?" Miroku asked in a frightful way.  
"Just Go!"

* * *

Rin skipped along a dirt road humming to herself. Her lord wasn't far ahead. Jaken was about a foot away from her when he tripped over a rock.  
"Jaken you're holding us up! Lord sesshomaru said today he was going to get the Testuiga from Inuyasha." She spoke with a smile. She was missing one of her front teeth, but they were very clean and healthy, Due to being apart of Sesshomaru's court in the west. If they just did one thing wrong to her it was immediate death. No exceptions or excuses.

"Rin shut up you little girl! If anyone is slowing down the lord it's you!" He said in his overly panicked way.  
They continued their journey until they all banged into each other. Rin fell on top of Jaken like a pillow. While Sesshomaru stood their unfazed by the weight of his comrades banging into him. The two were able to hear him sniff up a scent. A smirk rested on his lips.  
"Very interesting. Come We're going to pay a visit to Inuyasha." He spat with Hatred.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for a cliff hanger! I really hope you are enjoying this so far, and I love the reviews. Keep them coming!  
(1) Haori is Inuyasha's robe from the fire rat  
** **~  
** **UsagiTsukino13 ^_~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok it's time for me to answer questions!**  
 **1.) Hanyou is the same thing as a half demon. That's what Inuyasha calls himself in the Japanese language.**  
 **2.) She has Inuyasha's blood inside of her so, Yes she will turn human at the same time as Inuyasha.**  
 **3.) You'll see what I'm going to do with her spiritual powers in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **This chapter is in Inuyasha's p.o.v**

What the heck is going on! Why is Kagome acting like this? She's acting like a full demon? It has to be because of my blood. If she's Human it's no wonder why she can't handle it. Her human blood is fighting with mine, but it looks like mine is winning. I have to stop her. Not only could she put others in danger, but she was going to put her self into it.

"Kagome snap out of it! Control yourself!" She looked at me but her red eyes were full of anger. Nothing else. I took a step forward but before I could reach her she ran off. I chased after her, but she was so fast. She was already fast as a human but now as a demon she's extremely fast.

I was catching up to her. Though, she didn't seem to care. She was trying to escape the village. I wonder why? I mean she doesn't have her own demon so what has her under control?

She glanced at me, but then looked forwards once again keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Damn this girl is giving me a workout.  
"Go away." I heard her whisper. I may not have been to close to her but my ears picked up her sweet voice. It was like she was crying out to me. Her sentence was short, but full of different emotions. I didn't know which ones though.

"Kagome! No, I'm not leaving you!" When I spoke my words she stopped running. She slowly turned around with Anger in her eyes. Though every few seconds it would alter from Anger, Happiness, and other emotions. What was happening to her?

She was going to take a step forward, but at the same time we smelled someone, and heard rustling. It was Sesshomaru. What did he want? And Why the fuck now!? I have bigger problems.

He appeared behind Kagome, and before neither of us could react he wrapped his claws around her neck and threw her behind him.  
"Inuyasha, Such a stupid hanyou. You gave the miko your blood and now she can't handle certain emotions around you."  
"What do you mean Sesshomaru?" I demanded to know.  
"The miko will travel with me."  
Something inside of stirred. There was no way Kagome was leaving with him. This was my fault and I was going to be the on to make sure she's alright! He's not having her with him, not even for a second! I had an urge to fight for her.  
 **She's mine! He can't take her away!**

For the first time my demon was talking to me instead of taking over me. He wanted her! No, He won't have her either! Kagome is not ending up with me or another Demon! I won't allow it!

"Sesshomaru you bastard! Do you really think I would Let you take her!?"  
"I don't want to keep her. I wish to speak with her. She'll be with me for a few days and meet up with you when we're done." Before Neither I nor Kagome could even react Ah-Un swept in with Rin and Jaken. Meanwhile Sesshomaru grasped onto Kagome's throat throwing her onto the flying demon. It left before He did, and I saw Kagome's red eyes turn back to her new green eyes. She was ok.  
"INUYASHA!? What's going on!" I heard her voice cry. She screamed with fear.  
"Kagome I swear I'll get you back!" I shouted after her, but she was already gone. Leaving me with sesshomaru.

"You bastard! I wante her back! What do you want with her anyways?"  
"I just wish to speak with her, but if you keep talking to this sesshomaru with disrespect I'll go and kill her right now."  
Before I could respond he ran off leaving me alone. I felt so worthless. While he took Kagome I didn't do anything!

 **This is a InuKags story. If you want I can have a bit of SessKags, but it won't be the main pairing. I can have Sesshomaru fall in love with her a bit, but Kagome will end up with Inuyasha. That's my Otp XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for the support!**

"What would Sesshomaru want with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked taking a sip of tea that Old Kaede had made for them. One of his eyebrows lifted higher then Usual when Inuyasha had reported to them what happened.

"I don't know. He said he would have her find us after he was done talking to her... I was so pathetic! I just stood there. I didn't even attack him or chase after them. I feel like I betrayed her." The hanyou spoke up truthfully.

"Inuyasha, it's not your fault. Kagome-sama will understand. Besides Now we can all go after her instead of just you. It'll be easier to get her back." Sango said putting one of her hands on his shoulders, with a smile. She truly felt bad for Inuyasha. So much happened, and none of them knew what exactly.

"Well let's get off our Asses and go get her then!" Inuyasha shouted with impatience. He started to run as fast as he could. Meanwhile the rest of the group hopped onto Kirara's back, and quickly followed.

* * *

Kagome had fallen unconscious once she got far away from Inuyasha. Bringing the girl with them brought lots of curiosity to Jaken. He would frequently ask His "Mighty lord" why would he bring the girl with them. Or he would say "How is that Inuyasha's Wench? That girl Kagome is a human not a demon." Though, Sesshomaru would never answer him. He would stare ahead wearing a cold mask. He never showed emotion.

He looked over when Kagome groaned. Her eyes fluttered open. When he looked at her, he seen her beautiful green eyes. Something inside of him stirred. His tenseiga pulsed and for once he didn't show a cold mask. His eyes were full of confusing. If she wasn't dead why did Tenseiga pulse?  
They stopped to land.  
"Sesshomaru! Tell me, why did you take me? I demand to know!" Sesshomaru grabbed the girl's throat tightly which made her claw at his hands. Though, it did nothing except make him want to continue to choke her. Seconds later he threw her hardly into a tree nearby, and she swore she heard something break. She tried to stand up but she waisted her time, because she realized her back was broken and she screamed in pain.  
"What the hell was that for!'' She screamed in pure anger. She had never been so mad in her life.

"No one commands this Sesshomaru. You're lucky you are still alive."  
"All I wanted to know was Why you took me here! I made one rude comment and you break my bones! Such anger problems." She mumbled under her breath, but everyone was able to hear it. Except for Rin of course, Who was resting on top of Ah Uh's back. It was a good thing too. The little girl would not Enjoy what was going on if she was to wake up.

"If you stay quiet, Then I shall be able to tell you why I brought you here." He paused to see if she would interfere, but when she didn't he continued. "Go home. Unless you want to go on rampages and kill Humans and even innocent demons, I recommend staying away from that Hanyou." He said "Hanyou," Like the word was a disease. He held so much hatred in that word. It made Kagome shiver. When she did that her bone scraped up against the bark of the tree causing her to wince.  
She winced again before talking, "I'll always be by Inuyasha's side... Nothing you say will change that! I love him...and nothing overcomes love!"  
"Strength." He replied.  
"What?"  
"Strength beats love."  
"Does not!"  
"Still I recommend you going home. I don't need you becoming bothersome. If you do I Will kill you _Half breed."_ The words He had said repeated in her head. She wasn't a human anymore. Those days were over. Inuyasha was right. People would disrespect her. People would hate her, for just being alive. She imagined Everyone pointing at her ears and whispering behind her back. People would secretly hate her even when she considered them friends. People would try to kill her for no reason at all. She cupped her face into her hands, and sobbed. She didn't care if she was showing weakness. She didn't even think twice before crying.

Once again his Tenseiga pulsed. He put his hand on it to stop it from shaking, but when the girl cried it started going crazy.  
'Tenseiga..What do you want?' He thought to himself.  
"Miko, remember what I said. You're a threat. Your Human body will react to your demon blood."  
She uncovered her face and looked into his eyes.  
"Please! Tell me how to prevent it."

"Stay away from Inuyasha. Or Don't anger yourself when you are close to him." He gripped onto his sword tighter to make it stop, and started to walk the opposite direction from where they came. "Get up. Your back is fine. Inuyasha is coming."  
Kagure home's Eyes widened. She knew for sure her back broke, but she was now able to stand. It was painful, but it was durable .  
"Go." He said to her rudely. She took his offer and immediately started to walk back to the others. Her sharp nose picked up Inuyasha's scent and she followed it. She noticed that not only was she moving towards them, but the group was coming for her.

They finally met up with each other. They all hugged each other. Well Miroku rubbed Kagome's butt during the hug but of course he got slapped in the face by Sango.  
"It was worth it." He smiled.  
"Shutup monk." They all screamed at the same time.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, What did the bastard say to you anyways?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"It's nothing Inuyasha...Don't worry about it. He just said something about Naraku." She paused. "He wanted to know if We've seen him in the last few days." She had told a lie, but the way she said it convinced them all. They all questioned why he would Kidnap her if he just wanted to know that, but she didn't respond and just kept on walking. Inuyasha glanced at her everyone once in a while because she insisted that she could run instead of riding on his back. Which Surprised them all.

'Kagome I don't know what's going on, but I promise everything will go back to normal soon.' 

* * *

**Please review you guys! I'm sorry for not uploading this chapter yesterday, but I was really busy and I apologize for it. This chapter may or may not have major typos, but I hope they aren't that bad!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**'Kagome I don't know what's going on, but I promise everything will go back to normal soon.'**_

* * *

The group had continued their Journey for the Jewel shards, but that didn't mean they were happy. Inuyasha was mumbling under his breath. Kagome ran at a fast pace so she could distance herself from everyone else, except for Shippo. He rested safely on her Shoulder. Miroku, and Sango stayed on top Kirara whispering back and forth to one another.  
Though, it's not like they wanted it that way. Everyone tried talking to the Kagome, but instead of Answering she would act like she never heard anything or just nod her head yes.  
"Oi Kagome! All because you're a half demon now doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want! So slow down and let us talk to you!" Something inside of her stirred, and she suddenly found herself walking instead of running. She felt as if she needed to make him happy. To obey him.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama, I won't do it again!"  
"Kagome?" The all looked at her astonished. She was being obedient to him, and she never did that with out a fight. They watched with wide eyes as she turned around walked towards Inuyasha with a frown on her face, and curtsied a bit.

"Lady Kagome is just full of surprises, isn't she?" Miroku stated with a smirk. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Inuyasha. He stared at her astonished.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to disobey you..master!" At that moment Shippo nearly passed out, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her with his eyes wide.

"Kagome what happened to you? Are you still in there! Damn it!" He shouted holding her tighter.

"Inuyasha I might know someone that can help her control herself, but it'll take a few days to get there." Sango mentioned hopping back onto Kirara.

"Well if it will bring the normal Kagome back then lets go!" He responded by pulling Kagome by her waist and lifting her onto his back.  
"Inuyasha-sama you are so strong! One day I want to be as strong as you, and then I'll be strong too!" Kagome spoke up. Once again everyone's eyes widened at the miko. Had she gone crazy? Well everyone knew the reason why she was like this, but still Kagome sure wasn't acting sane.

"You see, This has only happened twice. Well now three, but there are legends of a witch that lives on mount Kounzada. She was the one who stopped a girl from going insane from her new blood, but she was barely herself afterwards. The reason for that is because she didn't go sooner. Kagome is already at stage two, which is completely submissive yet childish towards her new "Master," Inuyasha. If she makes it to stage three then we are in for big trouble. She'll still be curable but she'll just be a shadow of her former self, and she'll live just to please Inuyasha. She'll be Gullible. If anyone just tells her to do something she'll do it as long as they say 'It will please him.' We have to hurry before that happens!" Sango Shouted at no one directly but at everyone. The fear that she held for Kagome was deep. The girl Hanyou below her was considered family. They've been through everything together. Kagome had stopped her from killing Kohaku. She cheered her up when she got upset when Miroku would run off with other girls. She wanted to make sure the REAL Kagome came back. The one who was like An Angel with a unique personality that was strong, and defiant not submissive and weak.

"Sango even though I bet Inuyasha would want Kagome to be submissive for his pleasure, I know we'll get Kagome back to normal." Miroku said with concern in his pervy ways.  
"You Lech!"  
 _'Kagome.. Are you in there somewhere, locked up? Or is this you? I'm glad you're alive but I'm starting to wonder if you would have been better off dead.' I_ nuyasha seemed to shake his head while listening to his thoughts. _'No! Kagome I know I can get you back, and when you get back you'll be yourself again! You'll try to sit me because of my mouth, and then threaten me by going home. I want you back! I NEED you back!'_

 **Ok, I know this chapter is almost completely dialogue! I apologize but I really want you to understand what I'm trying to do, but in order to do that I needed Sango to explain the story of the witch.  
PLUS I know Kagome is acting really stupid, but trust me there is a reason for this! Everything will turn out fine, maybe! ^_~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kagome's P.O.V_**

 _After I heard Inuyasha's voice telling me to slow down, Something happened, but I don't know what. I must have fallen unconscious, because I found my eyes fluttering open. Except what I seen wasn't what I was expecting, I was in a world of blood. There was a demonic Aura all around. The sky was literally raining blood. I tried to sit up but to no avail. I looked and saw that I was covered in vines. The vines held me in place. I tried to Break their hold on me but they were too strong. **(1)**_

 _"Inuyasha! Help me!" I shout out. I tried to listen for him, but he wasn't here! I screamed out a few more times, until I realized it was useless. He couldn't hear me! Though, at that moment, I heard someone!_

 _"I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama!" Wait A minute that was my voice! I didn't say anything! Someone was copying me! What am I suppose to do? I'm stuck here!_

 _"Kagome?" I heard my friends question. They sounded as confused as me. What was going on? Where am I? Will I ever get out?_

 ** _'You're inside of your of own mind. This is the part of your body where Inuyasha's blood is being held.'_** _The voice was so sudden that it scared me a bit. If I was standing up I probably would have jumped. I turned my head to see who I was talking to, but no one was In sight. I kept looking until I heard footsteps coming my way, From in front of me. That's when I seen him! It was Inuyasha! I was so happy I almost forgot how to breathe. That was until he came closer. He was in his full demon form! What is going on? If what he said is true then why is he here with me?_

 ** _'Don't be scared Kagome. I won't hurt you. I'm just a hallucination! You were able to make me while you're Demon was in control. Though once you get out of here I'm sure I'll disappear, but for now I'm here to stop you from going insane."_**

 _Insane? Why would I go insane? Yeah this place is creepy and it bothers my nose, because of the smell of blood, but I'm alot stronger then this guy thinks! Wait, he also said he was a hallucination, but how is that possible he seems so real, and his voice sounds as if he's really Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha... I miss him! I want him to save me! I'm here without everyone I miss them so much, Even though it's only been a few minutes.._

 _Not only was this place strange, but the position I'm in is very uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure im going to have a stiff neck,but I ignored that and went back to what really matters, getting out!_

 _"So why am I stuck here?" I asked the fake Inuyasha as he sat down a few feet away from where I was stuck._

 ** _'You're here because i took you here. Remember when I said you created me when you were taken by Sesshomaru. well right now if I wouldn't have brought you in here you would be already at stage 3.'_**

 _"What's stage 3, and does that mean I'm already at stage two? And stage two of what exactly?" I raised an eyebrow._

 **'Well if you don't get you're Reiki, and Demon blood under control you won't be able to be you. Right now you're reiki and Demon blood is controlling you because if that was you out there it would be permanent. Currently you're body is at stage two where you're body and mind can't work together. So you're slowly going insane for Inuyasha's approval."** His words made my eyes widen in disbelief. So he saved me? **'I'm sure Sango will find a way to get you out of here, and back to normal.'**

I believed what he said because I know Sango she's super smart! For a girl who was born in the feudal Era she was probably smarter then me, and could possibly pass all of my exams..

Though, I was still scared and very confused! Who wouldn't be?! This was crazy or maybe I already went crazy, and I'm just imagining this! No that couldn't be right.

 **'Rest Kagome! If you want to continue journeying with Inuyasha you're going to need it.'** even though he wasn't Inuyasha, he seemed to calm me down just like him. I thanked him and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Sango how much longer do we have! It's already been a day, and since then Kagome hasn't woken up!" Inuyasha growled with annoyance. He really didn't know what to do with Kagome. Every hour it seemed like something about her would change and everytime she changed the more inpatient he got.

Inuyasha wasn't the only one who didn't like what was going on. Every once in a while Shippo would wander off for a few minutes and then come back when he got too far. Everyone knew he was crying, but they knew confronting him would only make it worse.

"If we go right now without any breaks we might be there by dusk." The Demon slayer stated as calm as she could.

"Damn it! I Swear Naraku will pay for this, Kagome." Inuyasha continued to run, but while he said those words he squeezed Kagome's hand tighter as she lied on his back sleeping. After they started their journey and the girl fell unconscious, Sango had said it was because Kagome's body was fighting off stage 3. Which was good. She had also said that it would be best if they didn't try to wake her up, because Kagome would be stronger if she slept. So no one dared to touch her besides Inuyasha, who was carrying her to safety.

After an hour they were still traveling until Inuyasha stopped running. He looked from side to side and sniffed . The group got nervous when they seen Inuyasha's eyes widen and he began to growl.

"Ku Ku Ku, I love Kagome's new look. It makes her look intoxicating.. Don't you think Inuyasha?"

"Naraku!"

 **Well sadly, that's all I have for this chapter. A major cliffhanger,but I promise to update soon.**

 **Plus I really wanted to say thank you to all my amazing reviewers!You guys really mean alot to me, and**

 **(1) The vines are holding her in place kinda of like how they were in the first movie when then enemy kidnapped her.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Naraku! What do you want!?" Miroku asked stepping infront Of Inuyasha and Kagome swiftly. Naraku began to chuckle, causing Inuyasha to take a step back with the girl on his back. He glanced at her to make sure she was secure just in case he was forced to run away. He hated running away, but protecting Kagome was all that mattered to him at that moment.

"I heard rumors saying the Shikon Miko now carried demon blood, but still had a weak human heart. Though inuyasha, if you do fix her, I hope you know she'll become unsubmissive towards you. She'll become so strong she will no longer need you, and then betray you." Naraku's words made Inuyasha pissed. His grasp on Kagome's legs tightened causing his nails to dig into her skin.

"YOU BAS-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Sango. He looked over at her, and seen she was on the verge of crying. She held her boomerang just In case she needed to attack quickly.

"Do you think we're that stupid Naraku?" She paused. "You already fear Kagome, but when we bring her back to normal you're afraid she'll be stronger. So you wish to finish her off while she is unconscious." Sango was bright with Anger and also jumped in front of inuyasha.  
Though What Naraku seen just made him happy. The group was an utterly mess without the 'Normal' Kagome. Which was going to make his plan even more amusing... Atleast for him. Naraku wanted the group to suffer, more then anything. His soul desired their pain.  
He mused to them.  
"I was planning on it, but then I realized even in her new form..Kagome wouldn't be able to kill me. So I decided.." He paused to cause anticipation for them. "Kagome will serve me well. " He smiled charging a tentacle towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Though It was blocked by Sango's hiraikotsu.

"RUN INUYASHA! We'll catch up! Get Lady Kagome out of here!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha nodded in response, and ran off as fast as he could. When he took off he heard a slight moan from her, because of the sudden take off.

He started to think to himself. Naraku already destroyed him and Kikyo's relationship, but now he was also trying to destroy the one he had with Kagome. That was totally unacceptable! It made his want to rip off Naraku's head without any interruptions.  
Naraku's words replayed into his mind, and it made him shiver. Just the thought of Kagome working for Naraku made him mad. He knew Kagome would never do it, but he knew that his enemy liked to play and manipulate with people's emotions, and it made him sick. He would make sure he never would be able to lay a hand on her What so ever.

* * *

He ran for miles. His legs were exhausted but he managed to get close to the mountain where The witch lived. They would be able to get there by tomorrow morning. He could have made it sooner, but he needed a break. If he would have kept going he was sure his legs would buckle and he wouldn't be able to move.  
Plus he wanted to have Kagome sleep in a comfortable position. Sango had said sleep was good for her, but since they escaped from Naraku she acted as if she wasn't even alive. The only sign of life was her breathing, and Heart beat. It worried him, because usually she was so full of Life. He missed her..

Though Inuyasha tried to not let it bother him, and rested her head on his lap as he layed against the tree, and they both were in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Ok, I have major writers block. I would Have made this chapter WAY longer, but I didn't know what to do, and I try to make my chapters come out as quickly as I can. For next chapter it may be a longer wait because I have to think some stuff through, and I need to update my other three stories. Plus I am currently writing a crossover between Naruto and Inuyasha.  
** **Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and if you are reading this I hope you guys Review. Reviews lead to longer and quicker chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha woke up to the melody that the crickets were playing in the morning dew. He glanced over at Kagome who was sleeping peacefully. He tried to smile at her, but his face was stiff, and he just couldn't get himself to do it. He didn't even know If Kagome was going to live, and a world without her wasn't a world he would want to smile about.

Though a world with a Hanyou Kagome would be worse for him. Yeah it would be nice to have someone like him, but he didn't want her to suffer. He knew it was going to be bad for her, and he was afraid that if it was too bad She would leave. She would leave the feudal Era. Leave the Shikon Jewel so she couldn't return, but that would make everything more chaotic. There are No demons in her time. That would cause Scientists to kidnap her, and try to figure out what she is or maybe they would even kill her if they thought of her as a threat. So no matter what happened she wouldn't be happy, and there was no way to turn her back!

* * *

 **Inuyasha's vision**  
 _"Inuyasha Why? Why did you do this to me!" An Angry Kagome shouted. She sat up against a tree. Her head was in her hands and she was staring daggers at him. He took a step forward, and all she did was grumble.  
"Kagome, what are you talking about?" He asked, sitting infront of her. She avoided his face, and looked away to the side. He noticed that there were tears in her eyes. Inuyasha lifted his hand to wipe them, but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it around.  
"KAGOME!? What are you doing?" He shouted, and she stood up. She looked down at him in disgust._

 _"Inuyasha.. You turned me into a monster! Everyone hates me because of you! I despise my new life. I don't want to live it any longer." She stopped, and saw her dig into a pocket of her skirt. He didn't even know she had pockets, but she obviously did. Something shined in her hand, and she put it by her arm. That's when He he saw it. It was a knife. He tried to get up, but he found himself frozen. He couldn't move an inch._  
 _"Inuyasha even though you did this to me. I forgive you. I mean WILL always love you, but I can't handle this any longer." She plunged the knife into her skin right below her elbow, and cut all the way down to her middle finger, and did the same to her other hand. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He was stuck watching this night mare. Her whole arm was a bloody mess!_

 _She held the knife in her right hand. The blood was dripping all over her body, but she seemed to not even feel it. So she took another step further and Stuck the knife right into her heart. Blood came from her mouth, and her whole body was smothered in blood. She was even worse then the day when He had given her his blood. This time he knew she would die. Though she wanted to die. She didn't want to suffer._

* * *

He was brought back to reality when he felt a pinchy feeling on his neck. He brought his hand to smack that area, and heard someone growl in pain.  
"Master Inuyasha! What did you do to Kagome!?" He knew by the title of his name that is was the flea Myoga _._

"So you finally came back. Where were ya hiding Myoga?"  
"Master Inuyasha, Answer my question!"  
"I don't need to. So screw off!"

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome's form, and saw all of the sweat the rested on her body. The vision of her tattered body flashed within his mind. He was actually frightened as his mind replayed it over and over again.

 _'Would Kagome be happier if she was dead?'_ His thoughts kept repeating. He wanted to ignore his thoughts, but what he didn't know was that there was a dark Miasma around him. It was entering his mind making him think dark thoughts that weren't his, but he didn't know that of course. He thought they were his normal thoughts.

He kneeled over her and heard her gasping for air. His eyes shot open and he realized she was suffering.  
He didn't want to see her suffer anymore. It ripped his heart apart to see her like this.  
So he stood back up and did something that he never would of even think about doing.

A shadow Hid his face and his silent tears as he took out Tetsuiga. He lifted it over The girl's body and froze. He didn't know what to do. He heard her gasp for air again, and made up his decision.  
He swung his sword steadily and swiftly. He wasn't looking when he did it, but he felt His sword stop when it hit something.  
He slowly looked over to see his rival holding onto the Hanyou.  
It was Kouga.  
Inuyasha's sword had got stuck in the dirt where Kagome had once laid, but not anymore. She was in the arms of the wolf.

"YOU DOG! How dare you try to hurt my Kagome like that! Not only did you try to kill her, but you turn her into a half demon! I was wrong, I shouldn't have left her with you!" Inuyasha's mind had cleared. The Miasma was gone and he didn't know what he was doing. He was so confused. He tried to kill The only girl that accepted him in this world.

"I-I" He muttered. He couldn't get any words to come out of his mouth he was in utter shock with himself.

"Don't you dare make any excuses! Mutt, Kagome is staying with me!" Without further conversation the wolf took off with the girl he had just tried to murder. That's when Inuyasha remembered...

"WAIT! Kagome doesn't have much time!" Though his words weren't heard by anyone except for himself and Myouga who was not so far away.

 **Well Short chapter and a small cliffhanger. This one basically wrote itself! I wasn't even going to take this story this way. I was suppose to write About Inuyasha seeing the witch but I wanted something to endanger her, and plus who doesn't love Kouga?  
Next chapter will be out soon! Please review for more**


	10. Important: Author's note

**Hi you guys!**  
 **A few things I wanted to say real quick!**  
 **1.) This story is NOT over. I'm just having some major writers block. So don't worry about me not continuing this because I will, I promise!**  
 **2.) I'm Hoping the next chapter will be out on Christmas day or New Years! Though I might be wrong I might have it out a few days late.**  
 **3.) If you want updates on this story check out my Beta's stories! Her name is SeremeOtoshi04. She said that instead of me writing these Author's notes instead of chapters, She wil tell you guys about it on her stories. I recommend reading them! They are extremely amazing.**  
 **She has an Inuyasha story and Three Naruto fanfictions! So go Check them out!**

 **4.) Now we're getting to the good part. Do you want this to be a harem? If you want I can make it one! With InuKag KouKag SesshKag. Leave a Review telling me what you want.**  
 **5.) Leave a Review!**

 **Until Next time!**  
 **Usa-chan13**


	11. Chapter 11

**_"Kagura, Go lead Kouga to the witch. If Kagome isn't cured soon I'm afraid that our plan won't work at all."_**

* * *

Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku sat next Kagome as she slept. They tried for hours but she just wouldn't wake up. They all could see the pain on her face and it hurt them too. Ginta and Hakkaku thought of Kagome as a sister - apart of their pack, and it was killing them to see her like this.  
Her hair was covered in dirt and tangled in twigs. Sweat and tears were on the surface of her body. the uniform she always wore was tattered and stained in blood from a past injury, which they concluded healed after Inuyasha turned her into a hanyou.

Though Kagome's appearance wasn't what made Kouga mad. Not at all, He would always find her beautiful. It was the fact that The half breed changed her, and then tried to kill her.

Everytime he thought of what he saw, he just wanted to pull Kagome into his arms tightly, and just apologize that he had let it happen to her. That he wasn't their to stop it from happening.

He could barely stop himself from going back after Inuyasha and tearing his head off his body. The silver haired dog demon had swore to protect the girl and yet He was the one putting her in danger. It made Kouga's blood boil.

"So Kouga What are we going to do with her? I mean Kagome can't just lay here forever." Hakkaku spoke quietly, not letting his eyes off of the girl.  
The leader of the wolf tribe was about to answer his question when they caught the scent of the wind sorceress. They all stood up preparing for a fight, but Kagura just glared at them from the cave's opening.

Until she finally said something.  
"You know Kagome doesn't have much time left. If you want her to live I reccomend doing something about it. Instead of just sitting there, and if you want I know someone who can help." Kouga began to growl at the incarnation's words. He kept thinking to himself that it was a trap, but he couldn't help but to want to listen. If there was truly a way to help Kagome, then he wanted to hear it. He would gladly die for the girl.  
He nodded his head towards Kagura with cold eyes which caused her to smirk a bit.

''On mount Kounzada there's a witch that can cure Kagome's current state. Her Miko powers are reacting violently to Inuyasha's hanyou blood. So go to the witch named Chōchin and then you'll have your beloved Kagome back," and with a gust of wind Kagura was no where to be seen.

"Are we going to go?" Ginta shouted. Though he didn't get a respond. Kouga just stood their looking in the distance. He didn't know what to do and he hated it. He always knew how to solve a problem but when it came to Kagome he never knew. She was a mystery to him and that's the reason why he fell in love with her in the first place but currently he wished he could solve her. Her life depended on his answer.

Finally after minutes of just standing there he order Ginta and Hakkaku to prepare to leave. He looked over Kagome one more time before he put her on his back and sped off to the mountain where the witch lived.  
0o0o

Hours of Kouga running through grass and dirt was how long it took to get there with his extreme speed.  
The wolves had entered the cave quietly and warily. They knew instantly they were in the right place. Kouga wore a face of disgust walking through it. There were bones of humans and demons all over the place. What caught his attention the most was all the symbols. Their were insignia's made of Salt, grain, Blood, and even some made of Sharpened bones and wood.

They came to a halt when they saw an elderly lady sitting there just meditating. She looked at them with one eye open which was a bluish color that was surrounded by wrinkles. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders. It was wavy and white. She looked as if she was a normal old woman until she opened her other eye. It was completely black with no color whatsoever.  
When they seen the eye Kouga began to glare, holding Kagome tighter just in case they had to make a break for it

"I was expecting you to come with the girl. At first it was suppose to be the lad named Inuyasha but the future changed due to his foul act." She paused. "Now bring Kagome over so I can help."  
Kouga froze.

He didn't want to hand her over. What if the witch wanted Kagome dead? Or what if the lady was a demon? Her eyes would be able to prove his theory.

"I don't trust you. How do I know that this is for real and this isn't a trap?" He stated showing his teeth as he snarled.

"Because I know everything. About her. About you. About everyone in this world. It's true many people don't trust me due to my eye, but I didn't get it because I did someone wrong. It happened when I was a seven year old girl. This man offered me lessons to control my powers, but it was witchcraft that upset the spirits and so they cursed me with troublesome eye. After that I made sure to do good deeds to prove myself." The wolf demon felt pity towards the woman when he realized she was telling the truth. So he laid Kagome down in front of her.

He started to sweat when Chōchin told him and his pack to wait outside as she got too work. He did as told because he knew Kagome needed this and he needed her awake.

 **Short chapter, but when isn't it? Please review for another chapter.**


End file.
